Shulk vs. Tidus
Shulk vs. Tidus is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. The Battle including Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles vs. Tidus from Final Fantasy X. Interlude Two loudmouths go face to face! Mr I’m Really feeling It! Shulk and The crybaby Tidus! , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Shulk Wiz:14 years before the begining of the game, Shulk was a member of an expedition to retrieve the Monado in the Valak Mountain. Upon finding it, he is killed by Zanza like the other members of the expedition but unlike them, Zanza bring him back to life and becomes his life force. Shortly after, he is found by Dickson and brought back to Colony Boomstick:After the first battle of Sword Valley, Dickson tasked him with researching the true nature of the Monado but one day, the Mechons army attack the colony and Dunban is forced to use the leggendary sword again. Not able to use the Monado for much longer, Dunban is extremely weakened and Shulk instinctively begins to wield the Monado and fence off the Mechons. However, Fiora, his childhood friend is killed by Metal Face in the attack Wiz:Shulk and his friend Reyn decides to go on a journey in which they hope to destroy the Mechons. After getting through Tephra Cave and unlocking a new power of the Monado, the party meets Juju and his sister Sharla, two refugees from the Colony 6. Sharla explain to them that the Colony is now under the control of the Mechons. While tuuey are talking, Juju run off to the colony alone and is soon captured by a Mechon M71. Shulk unlock a new power of the Monado and destroy the Mechon, however, Bronze Face arrives and take Juju to the occupied colony. The trio manage to infiltrate the Ether Mine of the colony and with the help of Colonel Otharon, they destroy Xord and free Juju. Boomstick:When the party exit the Mines, they encounter Metal Face and a group of Mass-Produced Faces, suddently, Dunban and Dickson arrives to help them fight the Mechons but are unable to destroy them all and the group is saved by a Telethia sent by Alvis. Wiz:During the fight Shulk had a vision showing him defeating Metal Face at the top of Prison Island. The group decide to go through Satorl Marsh and Makna Forest to reach the prison. They eventually meet Melia in Makna Forest and Riki in Frontier Village, they defeat the Telethia lurking in the forest to help the High Entia. After facing many troubles with the Bionite Order while they are in Alcamoth the party reach Prison Island and are confronted with Zanza possessing Arglas body. After revealing them the true power of the Monado and releasing it, his body is killed by Metal Face and Shulk is able to damage the Mechon but as he is prepared to kill him, Face Nemesis takes the hit and it is revealed that she is a resurrected Fiora in a mechanical body but she is somehow unable to recognize Shulk. Boomstick:In Valak Mountain, the party faces Metal Face once again but the Mechon reveal that he was Mumkhar since the begining. He is defeated by the party and saved by Yaldabaoth's arrival, Egil retrieve Face Nemesis and Metal Face before flying off to Galahad Fortress. At the fortress, the party defeat Metal Face for the last time but despise Shulk will to spare him, Mumkhar's obstination lead to his own demise as he is impaled by a spire falling from the fortress after his last attack. Wiz: Shulk is a power house and can change his stats to fix his weakness for example if he becomes faster he will lose Durabillty , if he becomes stronger he will lose speed. Boomstick: right he’s basically like the Samson of nintendo. Wiz:but I wouldn’t want to mess with him? Shulk: I’m really feeling it!. Shulk Artwork XBC1.png|Shulk Tidus Wiz:Tidus is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X. He can be acquired as a Creature Creator ally in the International + Last Mission and HD versions Final Fantasy X-2, and plays a pivotal role in the extended universe audio drama and novella. Boomstick:He is a rising star blitzball player from Zanarkand, and the son of major blitzball star Jecht. After the gargantuan monster known as Sin attacks his hometown, Tidus is transported to the world of Spira. Lost, confused, and seemingly out of place, Tidus meets a newly-fledged summoner named Yuna, and her guardians. Yuna is to set out on a pilgrimage to put an end to Sin, and by joining Yuna on her pilgrimage Tidus hopes he will find his way home. Tidus is upbeat and initially childish and naive to the world of Spira. He is also selfless and will do what he believes is right even if he doesn't think it through first. Throughout the pilgrimage, he matures and becomes more level-headed and grounded. Wiz: Tidus wields swords and shields in battle. His Sphere Grid path grants him Wht Magic concerned with time status effects, such as Haste and Slow, and also improves his Agility, Evasion, and Accuracy. His Celestial Weapon, the Caladbolg, deals more damage depending on how high his HP is. His Overdrive is Swordplay, dealing physical damage, which can be improved by correct player button timing, and he learns new Swordplay abilities by frequently using them. Tidus is one of three characters who can fight underwater, along with Wakka and Rikku, and can be used in blitzball matches. Boomstick:Tidus is upbeat and carefree and at first appears childish. He turns more serious when things get hectic, and despite his carefree ways, conceals a troubled past. Tidus is sensitive and even when giving an emotional response to most of his arguments, tends to give a good rationale. Having been picked on throughout his childhood by his blitzball-playing father motivated Tidus to become a blitzball player himself. Tidus:*Laughs* Wiz: OMG that Laugh! , so fucking annoying!. Boomstick: may be annoying but he is powerful having multiple summons , and magic like fire , ice and thunder. Wiz: well let’s see the fight will Tidus laugh Shulk to death or will Shulk make Tidus feel it!. Tidus:*Laughs* 438368-tidus.png|Tidus Death Battle Shulk is Walking through the Gaur plains , until Tidus yells thunder and hits Shulk by mistake. Shulk: It’s on Asswhole!. Tidus: Asswhole , you have balls calling me that!. Shulk: Let’s Go! Fight!. Tidus uses his haste and becomes faster , Shulk then uses his speed and gains a speed boost , Shulk then sees Tidus and slashes him with the Monado, Tidus gets knocked in the face hard , Tidus shoots his ice attack at Shulk , Shulk dodges and shoots a thunder attack at Tidus , Tidus gets electrocuted , Shulk then starts cutting him with the Monado , Tidus and Shulks blades coillde , a huge clash sound is heard throughout gaur plains , Tidus then uses his Spirial cut and does a full cut on Shulk , Shulk raises his defenses and gains a boost in defense , Tidus then slams Shulk Into the ground , Shulk gets up barley fazed , Shulk then boosts his attack stat , Shulk starts slashing Tidus with his sword, Shulks attack is doing major damage , Tidus then uses his energy rain , Engery starts rushing over Shulks head , Tidus then takes his chance and uses his silce and dice and starts slashing Shulk with his blade , Shulk then yells airslash! And does a upper slash on Tidus , Shulk then uses his light heal and heals himself. Tidus:Wait you can heal yourself? Shulk: sure can. The two then clash blades a second time , Shulk then uses his Shield and deflects any incoming assults that Tidus does , Shulk then uses his absorption and steals his foes life power , Shulk then takes his chance and cuts off Tiduses head , tiduses scream could be heard although out the Gaur plains , Shulk then takes his blade out of tidus. Shulk: I’m Really feeling it!. Shulk:Huh? , Shit! , I’m late for my date with Fiora!. Shulk then runs away to go on his date , while tidues lifeless body is shown being eaten by Starving Cats and Dogs. Ko! Results Who do you want to win? Shulk Tidus Wiz: Woah , cry baby went down to loudmouth! Boomstick: this Fight wasn’t so tricky , anyone with half a brain knew that Shulk would win easily , the biggest threats Tidus takes on are only small planet level , this pales in comparison to the foes that Shulk beats on a daily basis who are all Universal to Multi-Universal , the power gap was just far too much for Tidus to stand a chance. Wiz: Not to mention for whatever weakness Shulk has , he can make it up with the Manados power of giving him multiple strengths , if he finds himself in need of defense from a powerful attack he can just use his defense , if he finds himself in need of speed he has his speed , he’s just far too strong for Tidus to Handle. Boomstick: The Winner is Shulk!. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Xenoblade vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:The Italian writer Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles